


Джинни это не понравится. Но она поймет

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Гарри нужно сказать детям кое-что очень важное.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Джинни это не понравится. Но она поймет

— Дети, какао готово! — кричит Гарри, надеясь, что его голос достаточно силен, чтобы перекрыть рев гитар и визг вокалиста, доносящиеся из спальни Джеймса. Репертуар «Ведуний» не особенно мелодичен, но то, что слушают его дети, Гарри вообще с трудом может назвать музыкой.

Адская какофония прекращается, но первым на лестнице появляется Альбус. Он задумчив, поэтому не замечает, как сзади, скользя по перилам, его нагоняет старший брат. Гарри хочет предупредить Ала, но не успевает. Джеймс с громким хохотом сшибает того с ног и грациозно приземляется на лоскутный коврик у лестницы. Альбус грязно ругается, и Гарри полностью поддерживает его возмущение, но не восхититься тем, каким сильным, ловким и, главное, счастливым вырос его первенец, тоже не может.

— Джеймс, немедленно извинись перед братом. Тебе уже восемнадцать, а ведешь себя как ребенок, — говорит он, надеясь, что сумел-таки подавить предательскую улыбку. — Альбус, что за выражения?

— Прости, Ал, старина! — Джеймс легонько толкает брата плечом, взъерошивает его волосы. — Я осознаю свою вину и хочу загладить этот инцидент. Так что я, пожалуй, в этот раз не стану красть твои зефирки.

— Ты крал мои зефирки?

— А ты в этом сомневаешься? И мои наверняка тоже, — раздается голос Лили.

Она спускается по лестнице медленно, как будто на ней бальное платье и она боится наступить на подол. Лили скоро пятнадцать, неловкий подросток в ней почти уступил место юной девушке, и она, кажется, до краев полна восторгом. Оттого и идет так осторожно, чтобы не расплескать ни капли. Гарри улыбается — Лили сейчас просто копия матери.

— По какому поводу какао? — спрашивает она, ловко забираясь на высокий табурет.

Гарри кивает на окно — палисадник, в котором уже несколько лет никто не сажает цветов, наполовину засыпан легким пушистым снегом.

— Ух ты! У нас будет белое Рождество!

Пить какао, когда серые тротуары Лондона покрываются снегом, когда назревает важный разговор, нужно сообщить плохие или хорошие новости или просто сделать тоскливый день чуточку лучше, — что-то вроде их семейной традиции. Ввела ее, конечно, Джинни. Украшать какао взбитыми сливками и зефиром придумала тоже она.

Дети рассаживаются и замолкают. Гарри уверен — они вспомнили о маме. Его руки холодеют.

Минута идет за минутой, чашки пустеют, Лили и Ал вполголоса обсуждают школу, Джеймс к месту и не к месту вставляет замечания о квиддиче, которым теперь занимается профессионально, и Гарри с тоской вспоминает, как тихо было дома еще пару дней назад. Ему кажется, что в одиночестве он не протянет больше и недели.

— Дети, — начинает он, не обращая внимания на то, что в животе у него будто разверзлась пропасть, в которую летят сердце и легкие, — я рассказывал вам, как меня чуть не посадили в Азкабан?

Он, конечно, рассказывал, но это не важно. Сегодня он вкладывает в эту историю совсем другой смысл. Гарри делает неловкий жест, ковшик с какао отрывается от плиты и летит к ним, расплескивая свое содержимое на пол. Чашки вновь наполняются до краев, Ал и Лили смотрят на него внимательно, и даже Джеймс в кои-то веки не паясничает. Их семья не идеальна, но они всегда чувствуют, когда кому-то нужна поддержка.

***

Гарри вызвали в министерство совой — а ведь у него только-только начался отпуск. Он планировал неспешно приготовить сэндвичи, дождаться письма от Джинни, которая отправилась в командировку, и аппарировать с ребятами куда-нибудь на морской берег, чтобы наконец забыть о работе. Вместо этого ему пришлось оставить детей у Молли и мчаться в Лондон, гадая, что же понадобилось от него Визенгамоту.

Странно, но ни в коридорах, ни в лифте он почти не встречал знакомых, а те, кто все же попадался, шарахались от него, как от больного драконьей оспой. Только Драко Малфой, за каким-то чертом припершийся в министерство, поймал его за руку у лифтов и пропел на ухо издевательски:

— Не такой уж ты и святоша, получается. Ничто человеческое нам не чуждо, а, Поттер?

Он ушел, посмеиваясь, а Гарри в полнейшем недоумении спустился на девятый уровень. На границе его сознания родилось воспоминание, как много лет назад он шел этим же путем, не ожидая от будущего ничего хорошего. Сейчас коридор был так же пуст, только у дверей одного из залов заседания металась одинокая тень.

— Гарри! — из мрака раздался громкий шепот. — Это ты?

В следующую секунду его схватили за локоть и затолкали в неосвещенную нишу.

— Эй, — попробовал возмутиться Гарри, но маленькая холодная ладонь закрыла его рот.

— Тише! Меня вообще не должно здесь быть.

Гарри узнал голос — это была взволнованная до крайности Гермиона. Он замычал, давая ей понять, что не станет шуметь, и она убрала руку.

— Молчи и слушай, Гарри. Все отрицай, главное — выиграть время. Мы разберемся, что к чему, только не зарывайся, прошу тебя, не зарывайся!

— Что происходит?

— Я примерно понимаю, зачем им это. Все как тогда, с Амбридж. Но топорно, очень топорно. Ты не волнуйся, мы разберемся, нам бы только немного времени...

У Гарри голова шла кругом. Он хотел задать Гермионе миллион вопросов, но она вдруг ойкнула, зашипела: «Ты опаздываешь!» — и потащила его прочь из ниши.

— Держись, — сказала Гермиона напоследок и толкнула дверь.

Гарри вошел в зал и снова испытал нехорошее чувство дежавю: полумрак, каменные скамьи и десятки взглядов, нацеленных на него. Кингсли сидел в первом ряду и выглядел так, словно его вот-вот хватит удар.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — сказал министр ровным, несмотря на его откровенно больной вид, голосом, — сдайте вашу палочку.

— Я арестован? — поинтересовался Гарри холодно.

Кингсли не ответил, но Гарри понял все по его глазам. В коротком взгляде он прочитал и просьбу не усугублять ситуацию, и недоумение, обещание разобраться, и немое «я на твоей стороне». К Гарри подошел Ларк Олвин, стажер, которому он только вчера после смены травил аврорские байки. Ларк смотрел в пол, а на его щеках расцветали алые пятна.

— Как дела? — спросил Гарри, протягивая ему палочку рукояткой вперед. — В курсе, что тут происходит?

Ларк дернул плечом, поспешно отошел к секретарю, Гвэн Глозель, и передал ей палочку. Гарри проследил за ним недоуменным взглядом и успел заметить, как тихо притворилась массивная дверь, а на один из последних плохо освещенных рядов метнулся знакомый силуэт.

— Присядьте, мистер Поттер, — попросил Кингсли, и Гарри, гордо подняв голову, прошел к стоявшему в центре зала креслу.

Он сел. Цепи с недобрым лязгом обвили его запястья, звенья больно впечатались в кожу. Гарри стоило огромного труда не подать вида, как сильно это его напугало.

— Сомневаюсь, что это необходимо.

Гарри попытался покрутить кистями, цепи зазвенели, но тут вперед вышел низкорослый волшебник с залысинами над покатым лбом. Гарри знал его — это был Кальвин Хартман, мелкий клерк при Фадже, во времена Пия Толстоватого он поднялся по карьерной лестнице на пару ступенек выше, а когда власть снова сменилась, застрял в помощниках у кого-то из глав департаментов. Появление Хартмана в зале Визенгамота должно было означать долгожданный рывок в его застопорившейся карьере. Оттого, наверное, Хартман и выглядел таким счастливым.

Хартман вперил в Гарри взгляд темных маленьких глазок и сказал ехидно:

— Именно так и никак иначе, мистер Поттер! Не думайте, что ваши прошлые заслуги позволят вам уйти от ответа. Преступников в Магической Британии карают!

— Преступников? — Гарри подпрыгнул бы на стуле, если бы не цепи. — Я, видимо, пропустил момент, когда меня осудили.

Он собирался сказать еще что-нибудь, чтобы все поняли, как сильно они заблуждаются, но Кингсли встал и заговорил. Его бас наполнил подземелье, и даже факелы, казалось, стали светить чуть ярче.

— Мистер Поттер, вы в курсе, почему вас вызвали в Визенгамот?

— Не имею понятия.

Гарри много раз был на подобных слушаниях, правда, чаще со стороны обвинения, поэтому заметил, что Кингсли забыл назвать дату и номер дела, представить магов, которые будут вести допрос, да и вообще нарушил протокол по десятку пунктов сразу.

Кингсли поправил стопку пергаментов на столе, выровнял перо.

— Мы приносим извинения за некоторую спешку, мистер Поттер, но обвинение настаивало на разборе дела в кратчайшие сроки и...

— И на скорейшей изоляции преступника! — взвизгнул Хартман. — Азкабан! Мы требуем срока в Азкабане!

— Сядьте, Кальвин, вам еще дадут слово. Итак, мистер Поттер, вас обвиняют в превышении должностных полномочий и применении необоснованно жестоких методов дознания, в результате которых был нанесен тяжкий вред здоровью.

Гарри стал лихорадочно перебирать в уме все дела за последний год, но не смог вспомнить ни одного эпизода, который можно было бы притянуть к такой формулировке.

— Вы понимаете, о чем идет речь, мистер Поттер? — спросил Кингсли мягко.

— Нет, министр.

— Позовите пострадавшего.

Двое авроров — Гарри хорошо знал каждого из них — ввели, поддерживая под руки, молодого мужчину. Все его лицо и руки опутывали бинты, а на тех небольших участках кожи, что оставались незакрытыми, красовались багровые синяки и глубокие рваные ссадины. Гарри передернуло — что же скрывалось под повязками?

Мужчину тем временем усадили в наколдованное кресло, кто-то поднес ему воды, позади встал целитель из Мунго в форменной мантии. По залу пробежала волна шепотков.

— Назовите себя, — потребовал Кингсли, потом добавил неуверенно: — Если, конечно, можете.

Мужчина застонал.

— Керк, Могрим Керк, я держу бар в Лютном переулке.

Гарри накрыло пониманием. Керк не то чтобы держал бар, он, скорее, продавал из-под полы зелья непонятного происхождения и сомнительного действия. И Гарри в самом деле допрашивал его накануне, в свой последний рабочий день, но ничего, кроме угрозы посадить Керка в допросную Аврората на пару суток для освежения памяти, себе не позволил.

— Итак, мистер Керк, — басил Кингсли, — вы обвиняете мистера Поттера в нападении?

— Да, министр. — Керк попытался поднять руку, словно давая обет, но уронил ее на колени с особенно душераздирающим стоном. На скамьях сочувственно заохали. — В среду, часов около пяти вечера, мистер Поттер нашел меня и попросил рассказать кое-что о некоторых моих знакомых. Ответы, видимо, не устроили его, и он пригрозил посадить меня на пару дней в камеру. Но мне нечего было добавить.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул — пока Керк говорил чистую правду.

— Мистер Поттер ушел, но вернулся ночью, после закрытия, и еще раз потребовал ответов. Он выглядел злым, и я здорово испугался — все-таки он убил Темного Лорда, кто знает, какая тайная магия ему известна. Я попросил оставить меня в покое — я честный человек!

Назвать Керка честным человеком не повернулся бы язык даже у самого отъявленного вруна. У Гарри до сих пор не получалось засадить его только потому, что ни один из пострадавших от пойла Могрима не мог дать показания. Кто-то боялся, а у кого-то отсох язык — в прямом смысле слова. Зато Керк явно был хорошим актером. Он успел пустить слезу и врал так вдохновенно, что, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Гарри бы точно поверил.

— Мистер П-п-поттер разозлился. Он сбил меня с ног заклинанием и ударил в живот. А потом... потом... Он колдовал молча, я не знаю, какие заклинания применял, но было больно, так больно!

Керк залился слезами, начал задыхаться, и целителю пришлось вмешаться. Он влил Могриму в рот каких-то капель, и тот постепенно затих.

— Министр, — обратился целитель к Кингсли, — я настаиваю на немедленном возвращении больного в Мунго.

— Конечно, мистер Руп, последний вопрос. Мистер Керк, вы сможете подтвердить все сказанное вами под Сывороткой правды?

— Да, министр. Каждое слово, — прохрипел Керк, и его, еле стоящего на ногах, вывели в коридор.

Поднялся шум, достойный хогвартских коридоров во время перемены, но никак не зала суда. Кингсли постучал по столу молоточком — на него не обращали внимания. «Азкабан!», «Какая жестокость!», «Вот вам и герой!», «Осудить немедленно!», — кричали со скамей.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Кингсли, но полной тишины так и не добился. Люди возбужденно гудели и перешептывались. — Мистер Поттер, вам есть что сказать в свою защиту?

— Я в самом деле допрашивал мистера Керка, — начал Гарри.

— Вот! Вот! — потрясая пухлыми кулаками, взвился Хартман. — Он признает свою вину!

— Но я не возвращался к нему ночью и уж тем более не пытал его! Я был дома с детьми.

— Это все слова! Доказательства, нам нужны доказательства!

— Вы можете подтвердить свое алиби? — устало спросил Кингсли.

Казалось, что Хартман ужасно раздражает его, как большая муха, жужжащая над ухом, и Кингсли был бы рад прихлопнуть ее, подлети она поближе.

Гарри задумался. Джинни перенеслась в Италию рано утром, мальчишки легли спать в девять, а Лили, хоть и просыпалась пару раз ночью, подтвердить его алиби никак не могла — она и говорить-то толком еще не умела. Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Министр, по-моему, все ясно. Это, считайте, все равно что чистосердечное признание, — торжественно произнес Хартман.

— Позвольте мне решать, что тут ясно или не ясно, — рявкнул Кингсли. Он пролистал лежащие перед ним пергаменты, крякнул, стукнул кулаком по столу и встал. — Слушание будет продолжено завтра в девять. Расходитесь.

— Что? — взвился Хартман. — Как завтра? Но пострадавший... Вы же видели...

— Так, завтра! Сегодняшнее заседание прошло с нарушениями. У нас нет протокола, был нарушен регламент, обвиняемому даже не дали возможности найти защитника. А все вы со своей спешкой, мистер Хартман. Что вам стоило сделать все по правилам, а не... через задницу?

Хартман захлебнулся словами и осел на скамью. Кингсли поджал губы и еще раз велел всем расходиться. Возле Гарри он задержался, взмахнул палочкой, и хватка цепей ослабла.

— Я сделал все возможное, Гарри. Потрать это время с умом и разберись, что к чему. Завтра такой фокус у меня уже не пройдет, — сказал он шепотом, а потом добавил так громко, что загомонившие волшебники, начавшие покидать свои места, вновь притихли: — И не вздумайте попытаться скрыться. Вас проводит домой аврор Олвин, он же присмотрит за вами до завтрашнего слушания. Попытка бегства — прямой путь в Азкабан.

Кингсли вздохнул и стремительно покинул зал. Гарри тоже не стал задерживаться. Он поспешил к выходу, следом за ним устремился огорошенный Олвин и бледная Гермиона.

Они молчали всю дорогу до каминов, Гарри практически несся по коридорам, глядя в пол и стараясь не слушать шепотки вокруг. Гермиона, насупив брови, не отставала. Она жестами и мимикой пресекала любые попытки заговорить с ними. Гарри замечал это. Он сделал мысленную заметку — когда все это кончится, купить Гермионе охапку ее любимых пионов или самую редкую книгу в мире или просто обнять — но так, чтобы только этим объятием выразить все, что он чувствовал. Он нарушил тишину уже на улице.

— Мою палочку, Олвин.

Ларк стушевался. Наверняка он не знал, позволено ли подозреваемому иметь палочку, и вообще был в ужасе от всей этой ситуации — Гарри всегда ему нравился, он, наверное, был единственным, кто принимал долговязого и нескладного паренька всерьез.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Если не отдашь палочку, тебе придется самому аппарировать меня домой.

Олвин взглянул на Гермиону, ища поддержки, но она сложила руки на груди и покачала головой, словно говоря «разбирайся сам».

— Давай же, Ларк! Меня не осудили, и я пока что твой начальник. Ты обязан выполнять мои приказы.

Гарри протянул ладонь, и Ларк, еще сомневаясь, вложил в нее палочку.

— Молодец, приятель.

Гермиона ухватила обоих мужчин за руки и крутанулась на каблуках. Они вывалились из воздуха в прихожей дома Гарри. Олвин при этом сшиб на пол вешалку и расколотил вазу с сухоцветами.

— Любимая ваза Джинни, — заметила Гермиона, восстанавливая порядок.

— Так ты... вы... — Ларк вскочил на ноги. — Вы могли нас переместить? И мне не пришлось бы отдавать палочку?

— Я вообще много чего могу, — холодно отрезала Гермиона. — Например, сделать так, что ты перестанешь мешаться у нас под ногами. Так что будь любезен, сядь и не мельтеши!

Ларк тяжело сглотнул. Из гостиной послышался голос Гарри:

— Олвин хороший парень, Гермиона. Не обижай его.

Он выглянул в прихожую и кивком пригласил их подойти. На столике стояли три бокала: два с огневиски, для себя и для Олвина, и один, на тонкой высокой ножке, с рубиново-красным вином. Гарри взял его в руки и передал Гермионе.

— Сухое, как ты любишь.

— Честно говоря, сейчас бы я не отказалась и от огневиски.

Она со стоном опустилась на диван, прикрыла глаза ладонью. Ларк скромно присел на краешек стула.

— Как думаешь, все уже знают? — спросил Гарри спокойным тоном, хотя на самом деле внутри у него бушевала буря.

— Артур на пенсии, но не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь из старых знакомых принесет ему на хвосте пикантные новости. Кингсли обещал не допустить никаких публикаций, а еще Рон сегодня будет в Норе, он попытается проследить, чтобы все осталось в тайне. — Она убрала руку от лица, посмотрела на Гарри серьезно. — Он просил передать, чтобы ты не падал духом.

Гарри кивнул.

— Пусть ничего не говорит Джинни. Я сам скажу. Завтра.

— Джинни это не понравится, Гарри. Если бы моего мужа пытались засадить в Азкабан, я бы предпочла знать. Кроме того, она может помочь.

— Она поймет. Не хочу ее волновать, вдруг завтра окажется, что все это — просто кошмарный сон?

— Не окажется. — Гермиона встала, прошлась по комнате и замерла у окна. — Все дерьмо, что случается в твоей жизни, происходит наяву, пора бы уже привыкнуть.

Гарри со стуком поставил пустой стакан на стол.

— И кому же я так насолил?

— Список будет внушительный.

Олвин булькнул что-то, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Гермионы.

— Кто бы это ни был, мне кажется, он поспешил, пошел ва-банк. В этой истории что-то не клеится, как будто стоит потянуть за ниточку...

Гарри вскочил и стукнул себя по лбу.

— «Приори инкантатем»! Достаточно попросить их проверить мою палочку!

Гермиона пересекла комнату со скоростью ветра. Она схватила палочку Гарри, лежавшую на подлокотнике кресла, и вот уже из ее кончика начали вылетать образы всех последних действий, совершенных ей. Два десятка бытовых чар, аппарация, снова что-то бытовое, аппарация. И вдруг... из палочки вырвался и завился кольцами огненно-красный луч, от него полетели черные искры, воздух пронзил нечеловеческий вой.

— Черт! — выругалась Гермиона и осела в кресло.

Ларк, наоборот, немедленно встал. Его взгляд перебегал с Гарри на его палочку и обратно, на лице был написан ужас.

— Так вы все же...

— Я этого не делал! — рявкнул Гарри и посмотрел на Гермиону. — Не делал!

— Не говори глупостей, — отмахнулась та. — Конечно не делал. Кто-то брал твою палочку, и нам нужно выяснить, кто. Вспоминай, ты оставлял ее без присмотра?

Гарри задумался, пытаясь воскресить в памяти среду. Если верить «Приори Инкантатем», его палочку украли почти перед самым концом рабочего дня. Он вернулся из Лютного, снял мантию и пошел проверить, как заполнили отчеты стажеры. Палочка лежала в кармане. А потом... потом его срочно вызвали в соседний кабинет. Какая-то странная дама добрых полчаса пыталась убедить его в том, что на ее заднем дворе проходят сборища новых Пожирателей смерти. Посетительница явно была неадекватна, но, согласно уставу, Гарри не мог отделаться от нее общими фразами. Так что пришлось провести опрос по форме. Палочка все это время так и пролежала в кармане форменной мантии в окружении мелкого мусора.

— Ларк, вспоминай, кто приходил в Аврорат в то время, пока меня не было?

Ларк смешался.

— Никого особенного, вроде... Так, пара каких-то человек.

— Блестяще! — взорвалась Гермиона. — На этом и построим защиту. Мистер Поттер, могли ли вас подставить? Да, наверняка — пара каких-то человек.

Она нехорошо прищурилась, и Ларк заерзал на своем месте.

— Ну... заходил уборщик, тот, с глазами разного цвета, он еще уронил стул, на котором висела твоя мантия.

— Он мог вытащить палочку из кармана? — Глаза Гермионы заблестели.

— Наверное, мог. Я не знаю, Джим рассказывал что-то забавное, и мы бы и внимания на уборщика не обратили, если бы не стул.

Ларк покраснел, густо, как нашкодивший малыш, еще не наловчившийся врать, и Гарри представил, какого рода могла быть история Джима — тот мастерски рассказывал пошлости.

— Как зовут уборщика? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой, Ларк пожал плечами.

— Ладно, это легко выяснить. — Она встала, отряхнула брюки от шерсти кота Ала.

— Погодите, — остановил ее Ларк, и Гермиона замерла. — Кроме уборщика заходили еще двое. Кингсли и Агна.

— Кингсли можно сразу вычеркнуть. А что это за Агна?

— Ну, Агна... — Ларк снова покраснел. — Такая невысокая, стройная, с блестящими черными волосами.

Гермиона насмешливо приподняла бровь, и Олвин добавил поспешно:

— Агна Лис, помощница в отделе магического транспорта.

Гермиона снова села. Она задумчиво провела пальцами по обивке кресла, потеребила выбившийся из прически локон.

— Тебе что-то говорит это имя, Гарри? Не могу припомнить никого по фамилии Лис...

— Она, быть может, из маглов?

— Может быть, — Гермиона закусила губу. — Ладно, я в Министерство. Ты со мной?

— Конечно, — не задумываясь ответил Гарри. — Только захвачу мантию. Думаю, лучше, чтобы меня не видели вне дома.

Ларк снова вскочил.

— Куда вы собрались? Сэр... Мистер Поттер, мне велено не выпускать вас из виду до завтрашнего слушания!

— Значит, пойдешь с нами, — спокойно предложил Гарри.

— Нет... я... я не могу вас выпустить! — Ларк надулся, явно сомневаясь в решении, которое принял. — Отдайте палочку!

— Ох, не о той палочке ты беспокоишься, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Ларк не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как его тело крепко опутали веревки. Он попытался возмутиться, но губы оказались словно склеенными, и единственным звуком, который Олвин мог издать, было сдавленное мычание. Он покачнулся и рухнул на пол.

Гарри осторожно отлевитировал Ларка на диван.

— Прости, приятель. Но я должен защитить себя. — Он заботливо укрыл Ларка пледом, присел на корточки и добавил шепотом: — Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего, что повредит твоей карьере. И потом, когда все это кончится... за мной парочка отгулов. А пока поспи. Ты же с дежурства.

— Скорее! — раздался из прихожей голос Гермионы, и Гарри, похлопав Ларка по плечу, ушел.

Олвин остался один в незнакомом доме. Он крутился в своих путах, надеясь ослабить узлы, пытался призвать мыслью палочку, издевательски валявшуюся на коврике у дивана, но ничего не выходило. И тогда Ларк сделал единственное, что могло принести пользу в этой ситуации. Он уснул.

А когда проснулся, в комнате было совсем темно и тихо, только едва тлели угольки в камине и тикали часы. Он зевнул и понял, что заклятье спало — его рот снова слушался воли хозяина. Пропали и веревки. Ларк сел и тихо позвал:

— Сэр?

— Проснулся, приятель?

Голос Гарри звучало глухо и безнадежно. Ларк тут же забыл всю свою обиду.

— Ничего не вышло? — спросил он, разминая затекшие руки.

Угольки в камине вспыхнули чуть ярче и осветили усталое, посеревшее лицо Гарри.

— Нет. Уборщик чист и тот стул свалил просто по неловкости.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, потом со стоном потер лицо.

— А что с Агной?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Приехала из Германии, в порочащих связях не замечена, на все вопросы отвечает, что не понимает, о чем мы.

— Но ведь она или уборщик могут врать?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Могут, но, чтобы добиться допроса с «Веритасерумом», нужно найти хоть какой-то мотив. А его нет.

Гарри встал, посмотрел на часы.

— Скоро рассветет. Попробую подремать хоть немного.

Он медленно побрел к лестнице. Ларк лихорадочно обдумывал услышанное. Слова Гарри родили в его мозгу какую-то смутную идею, но Олвин никак не мог ухватить ее за хвост. Наконец он понял.

— Сэр!

— М-м? — Гарри замер на нижней ступени лестницы.

— Завтра Керка допросят под «Веритасерумом». Если он врет, это вскроется. Ведь нельзя сопротивляться зелью!

— Я бы не стал особенно надеяться на это. Скорее всего, и здесь все схвачено. Так же, как с палочкой. — Он помолчал, потом добавил тихо: — Ларк, приятель, сделай одолжение.

— Какое, сэр?

— Разбуди меня, когда придет Гермиона. А пока чувствуй себя как дома.

Он махнул куда-то в сторону кухни и продолжил путь наверх.

***

Следующие несколько часов Ларк провел в мыслях о Гермионе. Она немного пугала его, но не восхититься тем, как отважно, без оглядки она бросилась на помощь Гарри, он не мог. Если бы Ларку встретилась такая же верная и надежная девушка, он бы не задумываясь женился на ней. Ну, конечно, если бы она оказалась к тому же такой же симпатичной, как Гермиона. Ларк никогда не видел вживую миссис Поттер, но если она сумела затмить в глазах Гарри Гермиону, то, наверное, была просто невероятной женщиной. Другого объяснения, почему Гермиона не носит фамилию Поттер, Ларк не находил.

А между тем давно рассвело, и часовая стрелка уже стояла в опасной близости к девяти. В окно то и дело стучались совы, а Гермионы все не было, и Ларк начал волноваться. В половине девятого он все же решился разбудить Гарри.

— Сэр, — позвал он, но Гарри даже не шелохнулся. Тогда Ларк потряс его за плечо. — Сэр, просыпайтесь, иначе мы опоздаем на слушание.

Гарри вскочил — он лег не раздеваясь, во вчерашней несвежей мантии и даже в ботинках. Ему удалось поспать около трех часов, и этого оказалось слишком мало, чтобы убрать из-под глаз тени и бледность со лба.

— Который час? — спросил Гарри, вытирая слюну со щеки. — Где Гермиона?

— Она не пришла.

Гарри кивнул и направился в ванную. Ларк последовал за ним и остановился в дверях. Прислонившись к косяку, он смотрел, как Гарри плещет себе в лицо холодной водой, и думал, что все же с женитьбой торопиться не стоит. Женщины, даже такие, как Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли, слишком непостоянны.

— Вам, должно быть, обидно, что она не появилась? В такой-то день? — спросил Ларк прежде, чем успел прикусить язык.

Гарри выпрямился над раковиной и ответил, глядя не на Ларка, а на свое отражение в зеркале:

— Тому, что она не пришла, может быть всего два объяснения: либо она напала на след, либо она в беде. — Он тронул медальон в виде монеты, висевший на шее на цепочке, и выдохнул. — Очень мало людей, которым я могу доверять безоговорочно. И Гермиона одна из них. А теперь извини.

Он толкнул дверь, и она с треском захлопнулась, чуть не прищемив Ларку палец. В Министерство они добирались молча.

У зала суда Ларк с извинениями забрал у Гарри палочку. Тот отдал ее без всяких колебаний и сам решительно толкнул тяжелые створки.

— Всем доброе утро! — громко сказал Гарри и бодро спустился вниз, к креслу, где позволил цепям вновь сковать свои руки.

Сегодня людей на скамьях оказалось куда больше вчерашнего. Как бы Кингсли ни старался замять дело в прессе, контролировать слухи он не мог, так что каждый, кто имел возможность под тем или иным предлогом посещать заседания суда, не преминул этим воспользоваться. Гарри заметил на скамьях несколько рыжих голов, но не стал всматриваться — мысль о семье заставляла что-то в животе противно ворочаться. Кингсли уже сидел на своем месте. Он встретил Гарри вопросительным взглядом, но тот еле заметно качнул головой, и министр заметно помрачнел.

— Итак, если все в сборе, то, пожалуй, начнем, — сказал он рассеянно. — Мистер Поттер, вам есть что сказать суду?

— Кхе-кхе, — со своего места вскочил Кальвин Хартман. — Осмелюсь заметить, министр, что мы снова нарушаем протокол.

Кингсли скривился, но все же начал заседание согласно всем правилам. Хартман довольно улыбался и встречал каждое слово министра одобрительным кивком. Когда с формальностями было покончено, Кингсли снова обратился к Гарри.

— Нас прервали, мистер Поттер, когда я пытался узнать, не появилось ли за прошедшие сутки у вас свидетельств или другой информации, которую можно было бы прикрепить к делу?

— Нет, министр. Мне нечего добавить к тому, что уже было сказано. Я допрашивал мистера Керка, но не применял ни силу вообще, ни темные заклинания в частности.

— В таком случае, вы не откажетесь предоставить для исследования свою палочку? — заискивающе спросил Хартман.

— Нет, мистер Хартман, — ответил Гарри, едва сдерживая ярость. — Да и как бы я мог это сделать, если у меня ее отобрали, тупая ваша голова?

— Прошу зафиксировать оскорбление! — взвизгнул Хартман.

— Я вынужден вынести вам предупреждение, мистер Поттер. Мы все же в зале суда.

Кингсли махнул секретарю. Гвэн Глозель, невысокая и изящная, с коротким каре блестящих иссиня-черных волос, покачивая бедрами прошла к столу министра и передала ему палочку Гарри. Кингсли взмахнул ей, и из кончика стали один за другим появляться образы последних сотворенных чар.

Гарри не смотрел — он знал, что увидит Кингсли и все собравшиеся после очередного заклятия аппарации. Вот зал дружно охнул, и Гарри понял — свершилось.

— Как вы можете объяснить это? — спросил Кингсли, и Гарри не узнал его голоса — так сухо он звучал.

— Я не делал этого, — упрямо повторил Гарри. — Я даже заклинания такого не знаю. Мою палочку похитили в среду вечером, пока я вел допрос.

Гарри посмотрел в глаза Кингсли. Он не мигал и пытался этим взглядом сказать все, что не мог произнести вслух. Кингсли дернул щекой.

— Министр, обвинение просит пригласить пострадавшего, — весело заявил Хартман.

— Приглашайте.

Могрима Керка на этот раз не ввели, его внесли в зал на зачарованных носилках двое колдомедиков, в одном из них Гарри узнал целителя Рупа. Керк стонал и корчился, по залу распространился ядреный, вышибающий слезу запах каких-то целебных мазей.

— Как ваше самочувствие, мистер Керк? — спросил Кингсли, пока Могрима снимали с носилок и усаживали в кресло. — Вы можете свидетельствовать? Не лучше ли перенести суд на то время, когда вам станет легче?

— Министр, — Керк закашлялся, и его кашель заглушил звук открывшейся и тут же захлопнувшейся двери, — мне очень худо. Но я готов потерпеть ради справедливости. Сегодня я, а кто завтра? — Он попытался развернуться к Гарри и обвиняюще ткнуть в него пальцем, но бинты сковывали его движения, и Керк только дернулся и обмяк.

— Я прошу вас повторить все, что вы рассказали вчера. И, пожалуйста, во всех подробностях, — попросил Кингсли.

Керк, не переставая охать и стонать, повторил свою историю. Правда, в этот раз он не поскупился на цветистые описания мучений, которые перенес, и к концу его речи самые впечатлительные зрители уже не могли сдержать слез.

— Вот так оно все и было, — закончил Керк. — Клянусь!

— Одних клятв недостаточно, — радостно воскликнул Хартман. — Господин министр, чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений в том, что на самом деле произошло, я прошу допросить пострадавшего с применением «Веритасерума».

— Мистер Руп, ваш подопечный в состоянии принять зелье? — спросил Кингсли.

Целитель пожевал губами.

— Я не могу ручаться, что это не принесет никакого вреда, но считаю, что риск осложнений мизерен.

— Мистер Керк?

— Я уже говорил, — выдохнул тот, — что готов. И не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Он снова попытался обернуться на Гарри и на этот раз сумел. Они встретились глазами. Кто-то со стороны мог бы сказать, что на лице Керка была написана жажда справедливости, но Гарри видел только неприкрытое торжество и ехидство.

— Принесите зелье, Гвэн, — распорядился Кингсли.

Гвэн все той же соблазнительной походкой прошла мимо судей и скрылась за неприметными дверями. В зале повисла тишина. Гарри лихорадочно соображал. Зелье не должно было подействовать на Керка, иначе вся эта затея его таинственных недругов оказалась бы сущей бессмыслицей. Как такое возможно — он не знал, ведь противоядия от «Веритасерума» до сих пор не изобрели, а весь запас зелья хранился в закрытом помещении зала суда. Гермиона так и не пришла, значит, надеяться оставалось только на себя. Но Гарри не успел еще до конца продумать план, как вернулась Гвэн. Она передала Кингсли флакончик с бесцветной жидкостью, тот внимательно осмотрел запечатанную пробку и кивнул.

— Кажется, все в порядке. Начнем.

Керку поднесли стакан с каплей «Веритасерума», растворенного в воде. Тот демонстративно выпрямился в кресле и уже поднес стакан к губам, как вдруг он выскользнул из его пальцев и полетел куда-то в зал.

— Что происходит? — взвизгнул Хартман.

Ойкнула Гвэн — флакончик «Веритасерума», лежавший на ее ладони, дернулся и улетел вслед за стаканом.

В зале поднялась суматоха, Кингсли вскочил со своего места и указал палочкой туда, где исчезли стакан с флаконом. Яркий свет залил верхние ряды. Гарри проморгался и, когда глаза наконец привыкли к новому освещению, увидел Гермиону. Выглядела она уставшей, но торжествующей. В одной руке она держала стакан, в другой — флакончик.

— Гермиона? Что ты... — начал было Кингсли сурово, но Гермиона не дала ему закончить.

— Ваше здоровье, господа!

Она отсалютовала стаканом Хартману, потом — Керку и выпила его содержимое до дна. Потом с хитрой улыбкой откупорила флакон и отпила и из него — добрую половину.

— Непозволительно! Оскорбление суда! Требую ареста! Безобразие! — надрывался Хартман.

Люди на скамьях вопили, Гарри улыбался, а Керк рухнул из кресла на пол и попытался по-пластунски подползти к двери. Первым его маневр заметил целитель Руп. Должно быть, он решил, что Керк испугался за свое и без того подорванное здоровье, и попытался поднять его и успокоить. Но Могрим, насколько ему позволяли повязки, вырывался, мычал с безумным видом, и целителю пришлось в конце концов — для блага пациента — применить заклятие, которым в отделении Мунго для душевнобольных связывают буйных. Пока все взгляды были прикованы к Рупу и Керку, Гермиона шепнула что-то Олвину, тот кивнул и растворился среди людей.

— Тихо! — крикнул Кингсли так громко и властно, что все разом замолкли, и даже Керк прекратил попытки вырваться. — Миссис Уизли, объяснитесь немедленно, иначе я буду вынужден арестовать вас.

— Непременно, министр. Готова ответить на любые вопросы, тем более что я нахожусь, — она хихикнула и подбросила на ладони флакон, — под действием «Веритасерума».

Кингсли замер, словно обдумывая ее слова.

— Министр, — юлил рядом Хартман, — это грубое нарушение порядка! Я настаиваю, чтобы ее вывели из зала суда! Министр!

— Сядьте, Хартман, — отрезал Кингсли и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она безмятежно улыбалась. — Ваше имя?

— Агриппина Гортензия Дурра младшая, — без запинки ответила Гермиона.

Брови Кингсли поползли вверх, кто-то в зале громко ойкнул.

— Сколько вам лет?

— Две сотни с хвостиком, — сказала Гермиона и, пока отовсюду неслись возгласы «Она врет!», «У нее получается обманывать!», спустилась вниз и встала у кресла Гарри. 

— Я вернулась, прости, что с опозданием, — сказала она и накрыла его руку чуть повыше цепи своей ладонью.

— Слава Мерлину, ты здесь, — прошептал Гарри.

— У вас получается лгать, — констатировал Кингсли, заинтересованно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Хотя вы приняли такую дозу «Веритасерума»... В чем дело, Гермиона?

— В банальном подлоге, министр. Если не возражаете, давайте проведем с другим «Веритасерумом» допрос мистера Керка, — Гермиона ослепительно улыбнулась, — и мисс Глозель.

Гвэн взвыла и попыталась вытащить палочку, но Олвин, который невесть откуда вырос за ее спиной, крепко ухватил Гвэн за руки и скрутил их за спиной. Тогда она принялась лягаться и бешено вращать глазами. 

— Это вам с рук не сойдет! Мы отомстим! Мы закончим начатое, — визжала Гвэн, извиваясь в руках Ларка.

— Сумасшедший дом, а не суд, — заметил Кингсли, поднимаясь со своего места. Он намеревался сам взять зелье и разобраться наконец, кто и в чем на самом деле виноват.

***

Поленья в камине весело трещали, отблески пламени блестели в глазах развалившегося в кресле Гарри. Ларк сидел на диване и цедил свой виски, Гермиона устроилась на ковре и, то и дело срываясь на счастливый смех, рассказывала.

— Они поторопились, это их и подвело. Когда Агна зашла в ваш кабинет и увидела палочку под твоим стулом, она подумала, что их час наконец-то наступил. Судьба сама совала ей в руки шанс отомстить Гарри Поттеру, который отобрал у них отца, разрушил прибыльное дело и конфисковал имущество. Естественно, времени хорошенько все обдумать у нее не было. Агна выяснила, где ты, подобрала палочку, наколдовала ей самое страшное заклинание из всех, что знала, — наудачу, подбросила ее в карман твоей мантии... А дальше пришлось импровизировать. Вот поэтому-то мне и казалось, что все слишком топорно!

Она обвела комнату взглядом сияющих глаз, жестом попросила Гарри подлить ей вина.

— К счастью Агны, ее сестра Гвэн всегда была чуть сообразительнее. Она связалась с Керком, который работал на их отца еще до ареста — больше на посылках, и они быстро придумали план, жертвой которого ты и стал. Достать твой волос у людей, имеющих постоянный доступ в Министерство, не составило труда. Потом кто-то из сестер принял Оборотное и разыграл с Керком небольшой спектакль. Так что, если бы у Могрима попросили предъявить воспоминания, он бы без труда это сделал.

— Но как они успели сварить Оборотное? — удивился Гарри.

— Наверняка, когда ты арестовал их отца, часть его запасов так и не была найдена. Уверена, что при тщательном обыске дома наших сестричек найдется и Оборотное, и «Веритасерум», и любопытные приворотные, и редкие яды. Иначе как им удалось за эти пять лет стать вдовами в общей сложности семь раз?

— Если в Европе у них все было так хорошо, зачем же они вернулись? Зачем пошли работать в Министерство?

— Может, ради мести, чтобы подобраться к тебе поближе. А может, хотели выяснить что-то о деле отца — кто знает? Спросишь их на допросе, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — А Керк...

— С Керком как раз все понятно. С самого ареста Астора Болина я не давал ему прохода. Тогда доказательств против Керка было недостаточно, но я точно знал, что он не бросил дела, и ждал, когда же Керк совершит какую-нибудь оплошность. При таком внимании расширять бизнес не выходило. Керку было выгоднее всех избавиться от меня. Ради этого он, как видишь, даже решил пожертвовать собственной шкурой.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Самое страшное, что, хоть они слепили план впопыхах, все могло получиться. Сестры Болин не учились в Хогвартсе, до ареста отца они держались в тени, мало кто знал их за пределами Лютного, потому никто в Министерстве не мог заподозрить неладное. И даже если бы ты потребовал допроса под «Веритасерумом», Гвэн просто дала бы тебе настоящее зелье. Это запутало бы суд, но подлог бы не вскрылся. Или, кто знает, она могла использовать «Империус».

Ее вдруг передернуло, словно Гермиона представила, что могло бы случиться, не разберись она во всем. Гарри сполз с кресла на ковер, притянул Гермиону к себе и нежно обнял.

— Они не учли одного, — пробормотал он ей в волосы. — Тебя. Спасибо.

Гермиона не ответила, а Ларк вдруг почувствовал себя лишним и, чтобы поскорее прервать неловкий момент, спросил:

— И до всего этого вы додумались, просто сидя в архиве?

Гермиона отстранилась от Гарри.

— Не стоит недооценивать силу документации. Да, это заняло много времени, потребовало кое-каких связей в мире маглов, но стоило мне понять, за какие концы тянуть... — она изобразила, будто развязывает бант на коробке с подарком. — И конечно, ничего бы не вышло без логики и интеллекта.

Они замолчали. Гарри подкинул в огонь поленьев. Часы над камином звякнули, знаменуя полночь, и принялись отсчитывать первые секунды нового дня.

— Кстати, Ларк, — заговорила Гермиона. — Я должна извиниться, что пришлось тебя связать. Ты и правда хороший парень, но когда речь идет о... Когда кто-то пытается навредить моим любимым людям... — Она тронула тонкую цепочку, которая убегала за ворот мантии. — Я немного теряю голову.

Ларк понимающе кивнул. Они с Гермионой обменялись улыбками, и в комнате снова повисла тишина. Вдруг Гермиона воскликнула:

— Гарри, я совсем забыла! Днем Джинни прислала мне письмо — кто-то рассказал ей о суде. Она вернется рано утром, и тебе не поздоровится. Думаю, нам пора...

— Это будет завтра, — ответил Гарри безмятежно. — А сейчас я не хочу оставаться один. Пожалуйста, Гермиона.

Она поколебалась немного, но уступила и принялась рассказывать подробности о жизни сестер Болин после ареста их отца — замужества, таинственные смерти и смены фамилий. Спустя час она заметила, что Гарри перестал участвовать в общем разговоре. Гермиона тихонько встала и тронула его за плечо — Гарри спал, тихо и безмятежно.

Она накрыла его пледом и жестами позвала Ларка к выходу. Гарри ничего не угрожало, и им пора было домой.

***

Гарри умолкает, и дети смотрят на него с недоумением. Какао выпито, на боках стеклянных чашек уже засохла пена. Пока он говорил, на улице успело стемнеть, мягкий снежок сменился острыми льдинками, и теперь они барабанят по оконным стеклам мелкой дробью.

— Папа, — Лили проводит тонкими пальцами по его руке — на среднем блестит кольцо Джинни, — мы уже слышали эту историю. Зачем ты рассказал ее снова?

Лили умница. Она сообразительна не по годам и хорошо чувствует людей. Она не могла не заметить в его рассказе некоторые подробности, которые раньше Гарри опускал. Лили смотрит чересчур внимательно, Джеймс и Альбус непонимающе переводят взгляды с сестры на отца. Гарри открывает рот, но вместо давно заготовленных слов говорит совсем иное:

— Разожжем камин? Что может быть лучше в снегопад?

Он соскальзывает со стула и торопливо уходит в гостиную, уже не видя, как дети переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

Гарри хватило бы одного взмаха палочкой, чтобы зажечь волшебный огонь, или пары-тройки, чтобы очистить нутро камина от золы, сложить бревна аккуратным шалашиком и развести настоящий — трескучий и жаркий. Но он все делает руками — вооружается лопаткой и долго скребет ей по углам камина, потом ищет поленья поровнее и возится, не глядя на детей, со спичками. Он работает и перебирает в памяти воспоминания, важные события, выискивая то, которое объяснит все, что он должен им сказать.

Минута идет за минутой, и все расслабляются. Ал сидит в самом дальнем кресле с книжкой, Джеймс чиркает что-то в блокноте — наверняка чертит схемы атаки на ворота противника, Лили лежит на ковре. Ее голова покоится на коленях отца, и Гарри нежно перебирает ее волосы.

— Ты знала, — нарушает Гарри тишину спустя многие минуты, и его голос подрагивает, — что однажды мы с Гермионой совершили кражу со взломом?

Лили садится и смотрит на него внимательно.

— Кражу?

И она, и Гарри стараются говорить тихо, но Джеймс с Альбусом слышат все до последнего слова.

***

Суета царила в штаб-квартире Аврората весь день, и даже в обеденный перерыв не становилось тише, наоборот — авроры, стажеры, работники других отделов, заглянувшие на минутку, принимались травить анекдоты и служебные байки и каждую шутку, пусть и слышанную уже десятки раз, встречали громовым хохотом.

От шума не спасала даже массивная дверь отдельного кабинета главы Аврората, а применять чары Гарри не хотел — пусть к концу дня у него неизменно шумело в голове, оставаться в курсе происходящего было важнее. Какое-то подобие покоя наблюдалось в Аврорате только утром, поэтому Гарри всегда приходил чуть раньше остальных. Пока авроры просыпались, пили свой утренний кофе, он разбирался с самыми важными и срочными бумагами.

Правда, в то утро поработать ему так и не дали. Стоило Гарри сосредоточиться на материалах нового дела, как в дверь отрывисто постучали. Гарри вздохнул.

— Входите.

Дверь приоткрылась, в проеме показалась Гермиона. Ее волосы, обычно собранные в пучок или затейливую косу, были слегка растрепаны, на плечо упала одинокая кудряшка, бледные щеки покрывали красные пятна, придававшие ей болезненный вид.

— Ты здесь, Гарри? — спросила она, оглядывая кабинет.

— Нет, я вышел прогуляться, — попробовал пошутить Гарри, но Гермиона не отреагировала.

Она скользнула внутрь и притворила дверь, прищемив край строгой мантии. Гермиона зашипела и рванула мантию на себя. Дверь сдаваться не собиралась, ткань угрожающе затрещала — и порвалась. Гермиона грязно выругалась. Гарри привык к брани — авроры не выбирали выражений, и даже девушки, работавшие в отделе, могли позволить себе крепкое словцо, но Гермиона всегда тщательно следила за своей речью, и, услышав от нее такое, Гарри сразу понял — что-то случилось.

— Гермиона, все в порядке? — спросил он, вставая.

Она кивнула, не глядя ему в глаза, и вернула оторванный кусок ткани на место так, что и следа не осталось.

— Я на минутку, — сказала она. — Мантия-невидимка у тебя с собой?

Гарри обошел стол и уселся на край столешницы, сложив руки на груди.

— Допустим.

— Ты не мог бы... — Гермиона снова огляделась, словно боялась, что где-нибудь в уголке кабинета спрятался соглядатай. — Ну, одолжить мне ее... на пару часов, не больше.

— Не мог бы, — отрезал Гарри, и Гермиона застыла, опешив. — Если только ты не объяснишь, зачем она тебе понадобилась.

Гермиона упрямо сжала губы.

— Забудь, воспользуюсь Дезиллюминационным.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Гарри одним прыжком пересек кабинет и спиной оперся о дверь, не пропуская Гермиону.

— Рассказывай, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Пусти, Гарри, я очень спешу!

— Тебе же хуже.

Гермиона в отчаяньи вытащила палочку, но Гарри только ухмыльнулся. Даже в школе он был искуснее ее в защите, а за годы службы в Аврорате его мастерство только выросло. Гермиона и сама поняла тщетность затеи, потому что со вздохом опустила палочку и сказала:

— Ладно. Мне нужно выкрасть письмо.

— Выкрасть?

— Да. Я по ошибке отправила одному человеку кое-что личное. Гарри, — Гермиона вцепилась дрожащими пальцами в край его алой мантии, — это очень важно, мне необходимо перехватить письмо!

— Ты уверена, что его еще не прочли?

Гермиона взглянула на изящные часики на запястье.

— Уверена. Но времени осталось немного.

— Тогда поспешим.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой — папки захлопнулись, бумаги заползли под пресс-папье, ящики стола с щелчком закрылись. Гермиона же не спешила покидать кабинет. Она смотрела на Гарри с сомнением, словно что-то прикидывая.

— Ладно, — сказала она наконец. — Спасибо.

До лифтов они добрались очень быстрым шагом — Гермиона то и дело смотрела на часы, и Гарри понял: времени у них настолько мало, что не до приличий. Он схватил ее за руку и побежал. Они пересекли атриум за считанные секунды, Гарри отпихнул плечом от камина нерасторопного посетителя, и они, один за другим, нырнули в пламя.

В подворотне возле входа в Министерство, там, где много лет назад они устроили свою засаду, Гарри вытащил мантию.

— Будем аппарировать? — спросил он, накидывая на них серебристую ткань.

— Да, я знаю адрес.

Гарри нащупал руку Гермионы, и они переплели пальцы. Она посмотрела на него и впервые за день криво улыбнулась.

— Все как в старые добрые времена. Готов? Тогда раз, два, три...

Они очутились на лужайке у небольшого одноэтажного коттеджа. По каменной стене с южной стороны карабкался плющ, он же оплел невысокую изгородь так густо, что ее совсем не было видно. Старый тис, наполовину голый, ветвями, как крышей, накрывал вымощенную камнем дорожку. Гермиона сверилась с часами.

— Как раз вовремя. Гарри, спрячься здесь, я справлюсь сама.

— Пойдем вместе...

— Нет, — прервала его Гермиона. — Пожалуйста, я справлюсь сама.

Она стукнула Гарри палочкой по макушке, накладывая Дезиллюминационное заклинание, и потянула мантию на себя. Гарри притаился за стволом тиса — больше во дворе коттеджа спрятаться было негде. Гермионы он теперь не видел, но мог следить за ее перемещением по шуршанию палых листьев. Гермиона добралась до крыльца и затихла. Пару раз поворачивалась дверная ручка, но сама дверь оставалась закрытой. Гарри тихонько двинулся следом за Гермионой.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил он шепотом, и Гермиона ойкнула от неожиданности. 

Аврорат научил Гарри не только мастерски обращаться с палочкой, но и оставаться незамеченным, когда того требовал случай.

— Не могу открыть! — пожаловалась она, едва не плача. — Ни одно известное мне заклинание не действует!

— Пусти-ка, — прошептал Гарри, занимая ее место у двери.

Он прикоснулся палочкой к замочной скважине, и механизм тихонько щелкнул. Гарри повернул ручку — дверь открылась.

— Наверное, здесь стоит защита из «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок». Но воришки изобретательны, у них всегда есть новые фокусы в запасе. А я не брезгую учиться даже у воришек, — объяснил Гарри. — Нужно будет рассказать об этом заклинании Джорджу.

Гермиона не ответила. По легкому ветерку, обдавшему лицо, Гарри понял, что она уже проскользнула внутрь. Минута шла за минутой, в доме было тихо, ничего не происходило. Гарри оглядывал двор, про себя торопя Гермиону, но ни хозяина дома, ни непрошенных гостей не появлялось. Очевидно, таинственный адресат был ранней пташкой и уже ушел по своим делам либо все еще оставался в доме.

Вдруг недалеко от Гарри распахнулось окно. Он увидел мужские руки и занавески в цветочек, взметнувшиеся от порыва ворвавшегося в дом воздуха.

— Черт! Черт! Черт! — выругался Гарри.

Он перебежал с крыльца под окно, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Гермионы, конечно, не было видно — Гарри не знал, в какой комнате она искала свое письмо — она могла оказаться где угодно, в том числе на кухне, где сейчас хозяйничал, стоя спиной к окну, высокий мужчина с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем и еще одним, свешивавшимся с головы.

Гермиону надо было выручать. Гарри понадеялся только, что она успела найти искомое, пригнувшись, отошел от окна, вытащил палочку и зажег тисовые листья, собранные в кучу посреди двора. Листья вспыхнули с громким «пух», к ясному голубому небу устремился легкий ароматный дымок.

— Что за...? — воскликнул мужчина.

Его голос показался Гарри знакомым, но он не успел обдумать это — дверь распахнулась, хозяин пронесся по дорожке и принялся поливать листья водой из палочки. В следующую минуту в руку Гарри вцепилась Гермиона.

— Аппарируем, скорее, — шепнула она ему на ухо и потянула за собой.

Мир закрутился в цветную спираль, но в последнее мгновение, перед тем как очутиться снова в подворотне у Министерства, Гарри увидел, как неизвестный мужчина обернулся и полотенце свалилось с его головы на плечи. Мокрые рыжие волосы облепили щеки... в пустоту, где только что стояли они с Гермионой, с недоумением смотрел Рон.

***

— Как это понимать? — бушевал Гарри. — Мы только что обокрали Рона? Что ты там делала на самом деле?

— То, что и сказала! Забирала письмо. — Гермиона прислонилась к стене и медленно сползла по ней на грязный асфальт. Мантия все еще была накинута на ее плечо, и Гарри видел лишь половину Гермионы — одну ногу, часть туловища и руку с зажатым в ней конвертом.

— Что в нем? — спросил Гарри. Гермиона молчала. — Гермиона, подумай, как это выглядит со стороны. Вы разводитесь, вы не можете договориться, с кем и когда будут жить дети. И тут ты вламываешься к нему и что-то похищаешь.

Она все еще молчала, только подтянула к груди колени и обхватила руками плечи, словно озябла.

— Это что-то компрометирующее? Письмо от любовника?

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Скажешь тоже, от любовника.

Она встала, свернула мантию и протянула ее Гарри.

— Пойдем, угостишь меня кофе.

Молча они вышли из подворотни, перешли через дорогу, так же молча сели за столик в магловском кафе. Гермиона заказала эспрессо, но тут же спохватилась и изменила заказ на латте. Гарри только отмахнулся от официанта, сжал кулаки и опустил на них подбородок.

— Это его новый дом?

— Да. Вчера переехал. Никто еще не знает его адреса. Кроме меня, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — Видишь, даже у почти что бывшей жены есть привилегии.

Она пролистала меню и громко захлопнула папку.

— Я подготовила кое-какие документы для него. В основном по разводу, кое-что насчет имущества. И сунула случайно туда и это письмо. — Она побарабанила пальцами по белому конверту — магловскому, из обычной бумаги. — Увидела в адресной строке фамилию Уизли и даже не подумала, что я — пока что — тоже Уизли.

— Откуда ты знала, что он не прочитал его?

Гарри забрал у подошедшего официанта чашку, лишь бы он поскорее убрался, придвинул ее к Гермионе. Она осторожно глотнула — над ее губой появились молочные усики. Гарри потянулся через стол и большим пальцем стер пену. Гермиона зажмурилась.

— Он никогда не читает почту до завтрака. Если сова прилетает утром, он просто забирает у нее письмо и кладет на столик. Если, конечно, там нет ничего важного. А что важное может быть в документах от бывшей жены? — она горько усмехнулась и продолжила: — Будильник звонит без четверти девять, но Рон любит понежиться по утрам в постели, поэтому в душ идет только в начале десятого. В ванной он проводит минут пятнадцать, иногда двадцать. А магазин открывается в десять. К тебе я пришла где-то в восемь пятьдесят. Как видишь, у меня правда оставалось мало времени. И мне правда нужна была мантия. Дезиллюминационное несовершенно, а если бы Рон заметил меня...

Она покачала головой. Их с Роном развод ни для кого не стал сюрпризом, кроме, должно быть, самой Гермионы. Отношения портились тем сильней, чем ближе она подбиралась к креслу министра, а Рон — к открытию французского филиала «Вредилок». Но Гермиона, обычно такая прозорливая, наивно полагала, что трудности временны, что еще чуть-чуть, еще немного, и они наконец заживут спокойной жизнью. Но очередное «немного» следовало за «чуть-чуть», и Рон не выдержал. Разговор вышел эмоциональным — даже слишком, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, почему Гермиона так боялась, что Рон заметит ее у себя дома.

— Так что в письме? — спросил он еще раз.

Гермиона дернула плечом.

— Все равно скоро ты узнаешь, — сказала она и кончиками пальцев подтолкнула к Гарри конверт.

Гарри и забыл, какая тонкая и ломкая магловская бумага. Конверт хрустнул в его пальцах, из него выпал сложенный вдвое лист. Гарри осторожно развернул его и пробежал глазами по четким черным строчкам.

— Ты... ждешь ребенка? Но как...

— У тебя самого трое детей, Гарри, ты должен бы знать, как это делается! — выкрикнула Гермиона и потом спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Мне сорок через два года, Гарри! Какая глупость, какая глупость...

— Вовсе и не глупость, — промямлил Гарри. Он еще раз развернул и снова сложил лист, засунул его в конверт и, не зная, куда деть руки, взлохматил волосы. — А отец?

— Рон, конечно. Я думала, мы помирились, а оказалось, это было такое прощание.

Гарри встал — стул отъехал назад и чуть не опрокинулся.

— Нужно сказать ему.

— Нет, Гарри! — Гермиона схватила его за руку и заставила снова сесть. — Обещай мне, обещай, что ничего не скажешь. Ни ему, ни Джинни, ни одной живой душе. Он решит, что я вру, чтобы с ним помириться, или, что еще хуже, и правда вернется ко мне.

— Разве ты этого не хочешь? — Гарри сжал ее холодные пальцы. — Снова быть семьей, начать все заново?

— Не такой ценой. Ребенок ничего не исправит. А я и так за слишком многое в ответе, не хочу становиться причиной еще одной поломанной судьбы.

Они так и сидели, держась за руки и не глядя друг на друга, пока пенка в кофе окончательно не осела.

— Раз уж ты теперь знаешь, — заговорила Гермиона, и ее голос звучал хрипло, как после сна, — сделай мне еще одно одолжение.

— Какое?

— Сходи со мной ко врачу. Давно пора, но мне страшно идти одной.

— В Мунго?

— Нет. К магловскому врачу. В Мунго меня слишком хорошо знают. А я еще... я просто не готова рассказывать об этом кому-то кроме тебя.

***

В клинике неприятно пахло чем-то резким, от чего в носу щипало. Гарри поморщился и чихнул.

— Дезинфицирующее средство, — пояснила Гермиона и поправила бледно-голубую в мелкий горошек сорочку. — А в Мунго пахнет травами и зельями.

— Когда рождался Ал, в Мунго воняло гиппогрифьим пометом. Не знаю, что тогда там случилось, но здание ходуном ходило. А какие слова я слышал! Моим аврорам далеко до такого... — Гарри присвистнул, и Гермиона, как девчонка, прикрыв ладонью рот, хихикнула.

— Миссис Уизли? — в кабинет заглянула средних лет доктор. Она благодушно оглядела их и зашла, притворив за собой дверь. — А вы мистер Уизли?

Гарри растерянно вскочил и, не подумав, кивнул.

— Отлично, одну минуту и начнем.

Гарри снова сел, а Гермиона заметила шепотом:

— Джинни бы это не понравилось.

— Она бы поняла, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя Джинни всегда была немного ревнивой.

Доктор вернулась, устроилась в кресле возле Гермионы и задернула шторку. Гарри мог теперь видеть только кудри, рассыпавшиеся по кушетке, и экран, на котором двигалась, менялась картинка, но рассмотреть там что-то у Гарри не получалось. Шли минуты, доктор молчала. Шторка шевельнулась, из-под нее показались самые кончики пальцев Гермионы. Гарри наклонился и сжал их в своих ладонях.

— Так-так, — наконец заговорила доктор. — Мои соболезнования, дорогие. Но беременность не развивается.

Гермиона отдернула руку и села на кушетке.

— Как — не развивается?

— Замершая беременность. Такое бывает, миссис Уизли. Особенно в вашем возрасте. Быть может, вы нервничали в последнее время? Стрессы, переутомления?

Гермиона не отвечала, только смотрела в стену огромными, невидящими глазами. 

Доктор встала, похлопала Гарри по плечу.

— Мне очень жаль. Я оставлю вас, а потом вернусь с рекомендациями.

Она вышла, и Гарри, не думая о приличиях, отдернул занавеску — Гермиона едва успела натянуть сорочку на колени.

— Это к лучшему, — прошептала она побледневшими губами. — К лучшему. Ребенок в сорок, что может быть глупее...

Он сел рядом, сгреб ее в охапку и принялся укачивать. Гермиона молчала, а потом вдруг зарыдала. Рубашка Гарри намокла, но он не отстранялся. Он гладил ее спину, волосы, целовал в макушку и качал, качал, качал.

— Его... его и не было никогда, так почему мне так больно? Я столько потеряла, а теперь еще и ребенка! — Гермиона подняла на Гарри полные слез глаза, вцепилась в его рубашку. — Забери меня отсюда. Забери, пожалуйста!

Гарри взял ее на руки — она была такой худой и такой легкой — и аппарировал, прижав к груди, не заботясь ни о ее одежде, оставшейся в кабинете, ни о том, что подумает доктор с благодушным лицом.

***

Гарри искоса смотрит на детей. Лили, сведя брови к переносице, водит пальцем по узору на домашних брюках. Ал перебрался поближе, на диван к Джеймсу, и теперь сидит с чинно сложенными на коленях руками, тесно прижавшись боком к раскрывшему рот брату, — словно они лучшие друзья, и вовсе не их Гарри застал утром за дракой.

— Бедная, — шепчет Лили. — Столько всего сразу. Гермионе повезло, что ты был рядом.

— Это очень... — тянет Джеймс. — Очень...

— Личное, — перебивает Альбус. — Зачем ты рассказываешь такие личные вещи? Ты уверен, что Гермиона не будет против?

Гарри с силой проводит рукой по лицу.

— Дети, я должен... Должен рассказать вам еще кое-что. — Он тянет за цепочку, висящую на шее. На футболку падает серебряная монетка с круглой дырочкой посередине. — Знаете, откуда она у меня?

***

Стемнело. Молли зажгла гирлянды, и по саду будто запорхали разноцветные феи. Группа заиграла что-то мелодичное. Артур обнял Джинни, и их быстро окружили и скрыли от глаз другие пары. Гарри не танцевал, новые туфли...

***

— Стой, папа, — говорит Лили. С ее лица так и не сошло серьезное выражение. — К чему это все?

— Прости? — Гарри отводит глаза. Сердце начинает биться в невероятном ритме, и ему кажется, что из комнаты вдруг выкачали весь воздух.

— Ты странно ведешь себя. Весь день рассказываешь истории о Гермионе, но чего-то не договариваешь. Что случилось?

Джеймс придвигается еще ближе и сидит теперь на самом краешке дивана.

— Да, пап, хватит темнить. Что происходит?

Альбус шумно сглатывает. У него такое выражение, словно он не уверен, хочет ли знать, что там на уме у отца. Последние годы приносили им много плохих новостей. На Гарри тоже лица нет. Он трет переносицу, собирает пальцы в замок.

— Дети, — начинает он, но тут же умолкает, встает и отворачивается к камину. — Я должен сказать кое-что очень важное, но не знаю... Не могу подобрать слов.

Лили подходит к нему, обнимает за талию.

— Это же мы, папа. Говори, мы все поймем.

Гарри выдыхает.

— Я знаю, это может показаться диким, но... мы с Гермионой... Мы хотели бы быть вместе.

Последнее слово падает в тишину, как камень на дно ущелья. Гарри смотрит на лица детей, но что они выражают, понять не может. Ему кажется, что в глазах Альбуса мелькает отвращение.

— В-вместе? — переспрашивает Лили. — Ты что... любишь ее?

— Люблю.

— И ты любил ее... когда мама...?

Она то ли всхлипывает, то ли икает, и Гарри бросается к ней, прижимает к груди.

— Нет-нет, конечно нет. Точнее, я всегда любил ее, но не так, как вашу маму.

— И что изменилось теперь? — резко спрашивает Ал.

Он сжимает кулаки, на лбу вздулась венка. Сейчас он как никогда похож на отца. Гарри смотрит на него растерянно.

— Все изменилось. Мы, наши жизни. Просто так вышло, Альбус, мы оба были разбиты и помогли друг другу.

— Никак иначе помочь было нельзя? Обязательно было... Предавать маму? — Ал захлебывается словами, его лицо стремительно краснеет, и Гарри с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Он выдыхает.

— Вам, наверное, нужно подумать. Обсудим все завтра? Утро вечера...

Он не успевает договорить. Джеймс, молчавший все это время, вскакивает с дивана, хватает Альбуса за шиворот, а Лили — за руку и тащит их наверх. Гарри провожает детей взглядом и чертыхается. Он садится к камину и ворошит угли кочергой. В горле першит, словно он проглотил ложку перца. На что-то такое Гарри и рассчитывал, но все же надеялся, что они поймут. 

Минуты тянутся, как волшебная жевательная резинка «Друбблз». Монета на цепочке вдруг нагревается и начинает тускло светиться голубым. Гарри лихорадочно шарит по груди, хватает ее пальцами, сжимает и с тихим хлопком исчезает, надеясь, что потрясенные дети не натворят ничего в его отсутствие.

Но на втором этаже пусто. Джеймс, Альбус и Лили аппарировали десятью минутами ранее.

***

Они вываливаются из темноты в саду дома, где живут Гермиона, Роза и Хьюго. Это уже не тот просторный коттедж с поросшей мхом черепичной крышей, где, бывало, младшие дети носились между кустов жимолости на игрушечных метлах под предводительством Джеймса. Тот дом стал еще одной жертвой развода — его продали какому-то коротышке в линялом котелке, от плаща которого пахло не то сыростью, не то лягушачьей икрой. Последние годы Гермиона с детьми жила на самой окраине Доркинга — в маленьком, на три крохотные спальни, домике. Гермиона могла позволить себе жилье покомфортнее, но говорила, что не смогла устоять, когда увидела, какой милый садик разбили здесь бывшие хозяева. Скорее всего ей казалось, что дом попросторнее для нее одной, когда дети уедут в школу, окажется невыносимо велик.

Окна комнат Розы и Хьюго выходят в сад. Пока Альбус и Лили, скрючившись, борются с приступом тошноты — им еще не приходилось путешествовать вот так, — Джеймс точным броском отправляет камушек в одно из окон второго этажа. Камень рассекает воздух с тихим свистом, врезается в стекло и падает в обрезанные на зиму кусты пионов. Еще бросок — и второй камень ударяется о жестяной откос соседнего окна. Проходит минута, и створки распахиваются.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Роза.

Ее рыжая растрепанная голова слегка высовывается наружу, позади маячит Хьюго.

— Это мы, — шепчет Джеймс едва различимо, но Роза слышит.

— Вы к нам или мы к вам?

— Лучше мы к вам. Здесь холодно.

Роза скрывается в комнате, но уже через мгновение возвращается и скидывает вниз метлу. Это старенькая «Комета», и за годы службы детям Уизли она испытала столько всего, что падение со второго этажа для нее — сущие пустяки. Джеймс поднимает наверх сначала Лили, потом Ала. Он ждет, когда ноги брата исчезнут в оконном проеме, и только после этого забирается внутрь сам.

Роза сидит на разобранной постели. Ее серьезное, даже суровое выражение лица никак не вяжется с лиловой фланелевой пижамой с узором из радуг. Хьюго подпирает плечом стену, а Лили и Ал топчутся посреди комнаты, явно не зная, куда себя деть.

— Вы уже слышали? — спрашивает Роза, но тут же обрывает сама себя. — Конечно слышали, иначе зачем вы здесь.

Воцаряется тишина. Каждый чувствует себя страшно неловко, будто все они не родные друг другу люди, а незнакомцы, запертые в одной комнате. Первой не выдерживает Лили. Она опускается прямо на ковер и шепчет:

— Такой вот подарок на Рождество. Я, правда, просила билеты на концерт «Фей фортуны». Наверное, папа плохо меня расслышал.

Хьюго хмыкает, Джеймс и Роза сдавленно хихикают, и даже Ал усмехается. Они переглядываются, и веселье вдруг охватывает их, они хохочут так, что Джеймсу приходится заколдовать дверь — не хватало еще, чтобы Гермиона их услышала.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спрашивает Лили, отсмеявшись.

Роза сжимает губы.

— Полагаю, они ждут, что мы выскажемся либо за, либо против.

— Но они же... — Альбус поднимает голову с ковра, на который повалился в приступе веселья. Кажется, что смех опустошил его, лишив сил на злость. — Они же Гермиона и Гарри, лучшие друзья. Она была подружкой мамы на свадьбе, папа — шафером Рона. Это ненормально!

Хьюго нерешительно кивает, а Роза вдруг начинает злиться.

— Любовь не разбирает, что нормально, а что нет, Альбус-Северус. Если бы ты полюбил кого-то ненормального, — она выделяет интонацией последнее слово, — ты бы хотел, чтобы твоя семья отреагировала так?

Альбус краснеет. Он слишком хорошо понимает, что имеет в виду Роза.

— Отец сегодня весь день рассказывал нам всякое, — говорит Джеймс. — Про вашу маму, про то, что они пережили вместе. Мне кажется, это логично, что они... ну... сошлись.

— Маме бы это не понравилось. — Лили закусывает губу. — Прошло так мало времени. Как он мог забыть ее?

— Мама умерла три года назад, — огрызается Джеймс. — И это были ужасные годы, если ты забыла. Напомни, кто рыдал у меня на плече, потому что думал, что отец вот-вот наложит на себя руки? Он только-только на человека начал походить. Если это благодаря Гермионе, я только спасибо ей скажу. Не хочу, чтобы папа страдал всю жизнь.

Он отворачивается, а Лили переглядывается с Розой и опускает взгляд в пол.

— Наверное, лучше Гарри, чем кто-то еще, — Хьюго неуверенно обращается к сестре. — Мы знаем его, он маму не обидит.

Лили энергично кивает. Эта мысль ей в голову не приходила, а ведь отец был еще молод — сорок два, разве это возраст для волшебника? Что, если однажды он заведет женщину, как сделал это Рон? Да, Габи старалась стать для Розы и Хьюго своей, но они были слишком взрослыми, чтобы поверить в ее искренность. Лили передергивает от мысли, что в их доме может появиться кто-то чужой, что чьи-то руки будут трогать тарелки из маминого любимого сервиза, передвигать мебель. А представить на их кухне рядом с отцом Гермиону не так уж и противно. В конце концов, она и так постоянно присутствует в их жизнях.

— Отец, правда, будет в ярости, — добавляет Хьюго.

— У отца есть Габи, почему бы маме не завести кого-то? — шипит Роза.

— То кого-то, а то — Гарри, — глубокомысленно заявляет Хьюго.

Они снова замолкают. В тишине слышится хлопок.

— Кто-то аппарировал в дом. Может, это ваш отец? Сюда, скорее!

Роза сползает с кровати, откидывает угол пушистого ковра и шарит руками по полу. Ее ногти подцепляют половицу, она выходит со своего места легко и беззвучно. Джеймс, Лили, Альбус и Хьюго толкаются возле дыры в полу, стараясь занять место получше. Ничего не видно, зато слышно отлично, как если бы они стояли в трех шагах от говорящих.

***

Монетка переносит его в гостиную дома Гермионы. Тут темно, только косой прямоугольник лунного света лежит на полу — окна не зашторены.

— Гермиона, ты в порядке?

Она всхлипывает где-то в углу, и Гарри идет к ней на ощупь, наталкиваясь на стулья, спотыкаясь о ковер.

— Я все им рассказала, — говорит она тихо.

— Я тоже рассказал.

Гарри огибает массивный низкий столик и слышит дыхание Гермионы совсем близко. Она сама нашаривает в темноте его руку и притягивает к себе. Гарри почти не видит ее, но чувствует тепло и аромат ее крема. Он целует Гермиону в висок, и сердце, колотившееся в груди как попало, начинает успокаиваться. Она рядом, и Гарри счастлив.

— Все прошло лучше, чем я ожидала.

— А я надеялся на иную реакцию.

— Рулетка. Мы знали, что так может выйти.

— Да, но молчать дальше было нельзя.

Гермиона отстраняется, и Гарри кажется, что откуда-то повеяло ледяным ветром.

— Если они будут против... Гарри, я люблю тебя, но дети...

— Я знаю.

Он на ощупь садится в кресло и тянет Гермиону за собой. Она устраивается у Гарри на коленях, голову кладет на плечо, нашаривает на его груди монетку на цепочке.

— Они считают меня предателем. — Гарри накрывает ее руку ладонью. — Как объяснить им, что я все еще люблю Джинни, но и без тебя не могу? Это как с детьми. Каждый из них дорог мне по-своему, никто не меньше и не больше других.

Гермиона кивает.

— Как подумаю, что это может быть наш последний вечер...

— Эй! — Гарри очерчивает пальцами линию ее подбородка. — Так или иначе, мы всегда будем вместе. Помнишь, что мы пообещали друг другу тогда?

Она кивает и носом прижимается к его шее.

***

Стемнело. Молли зажгла гирлянды, и по саду будто запорхали разноцветные феи. Группа заиграла что-то мелодичное. Артур обнял Джинни, они закружились по танцполу, и их быстро скрыли от глаз другие пары. Гарри не танцевал, новые туфли изрядно натерли ему пятки, и теперь он судорожно вспоминал какое-нибудь подходящее к случаю заклинание. Свадьба была в самом разгаре, и целые ноги пришлись бы весьма кстати.

— Не помешаю? — За его спиной выросла Гермиона.

— Ты как раз вовремя! — обрадовался Гарри. — Знаешь что-нибудь от мозолей?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Тысячу раз говорила — подучи лечебные заклинания. Ты же аврор!

Она достала из складок своего длинного, подметающего подолом землю пудрового платья палочку, указала на туфли Гарри.

— Мерлин, Гермиона, ты чудо! — Он улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону выхода из шатра. — Прогуляемся немного? У меня в ушах звенит.

— Джинни не понравится, что ты ушел, да и Рон будет меня искать... — Она оглянулась по сторонам и решилась. — Если недолго, то можно.

Гарри взял ее за руку, чтобы не потерять в толпе, и повел прочь. Они пересекли двор и сад, вышли за ограду. С каждым шагом музыка становилась тише, а тьма — гуще. Наконец они остановились на вершине низкого холма. Отсюда Нору было видно как на ладони, даже фигурки официантов, сновавших между домом и шатром. Гермиона трансфигурировала поросшее мхом бревно в узкую скамью, и они сели. Здесь, вдали от разгоряченных танцами тел и зачарованных фонарей, оказалось прохладно, уже выпала роса. Платье Гермионы собрало подолом влагу и теперь снизу казалось гораздо темнее. Она поежилась, и Гарри обнял ее за плечи.

— Ну что, ты следующая. Волнуешься?

— Еще полгода впереди, рано волноваться. Спроси меня еще раз, когда до свадьбы останется пара недель.

Она замолкла, Гарри принялся насвистывать.

— Хотя на самом деле волнуюсь, — сказала Гермиона спустя пару минут. — Ты слышал о Луне и Невилле?

— Они были хорошей парой. Жаль, что так вышло. Он теперь с Ханной вроде бы?

— Я тут думала... И поняла, что кроме вас с Роном у меня никого больше нет.

— Как никого? — Гарри растопырил пальцы одной руки и начал загибать их. — Джинни, Луна, одних только Уизли, если считать Флер, с десяток!

— Это все не то, Гарри. Ты же понимаешь.

Он понимал. Тот же Невилл был его другом, но то, что связывало его с Роном и Гермионой, наверное, уже не помещалось в понятие дружбы. Даже Джинни... даже с Джинни было иначе. Гарри притянул Гермиону к себе еще ближе, поцеловал в висок. Время шло, и стоило вернуться назад, но отчего-то не хотелось.

— Все меняется, — сказала Гермиона. — Даже Нора. Посмотри, это уже совсем не тот дом, в который я когда-то приехала на каникулы.

Нору после войны здорово подновили, немного перестроили и подкрасили, и теперь она выглядела гораздо аккуратнее и, Гарри должен был признать, зауряднее.

— Да, но он стал лучше. Во всяком случае, уже не кажется, что он вот-вот развалится.

— Для кого-то, может быть, лучше. Но совсем другим.

Гарри хмыкнул — он не был уверен, что Гермиона говорила о доме. Точнее, чувствовал, что она имела в виду совсем не его.

— Иногда мне тоже бывает страшно. Но мы рядом, Гермиона, — прошептал он. — Я рядом. И буду рядом всегда, что бы ни произошло.

— Обещаешь?

— После всего, что с нами случилось, не могу представить силы, которая сможет нас разлучить.

Гермиона улыбнулась и протянула ему ладонь. На ней поблескивала серебряная монетка, не больше средней пуговицы, с дырочкой посередине.

— Есть поверье, что отверстие в монете делает ее подобием солнца. Такая монетка должна приносить удачу и счастье. Это, конечно, полный бред, — она тряхнула волосами, — но мне показалось, что символ красивый.

Гермиона вложила монету в его руку, накрыла своей ладонью.

— Пришлось повозиться, но я смогла зачаровать ее так, чтобы она работала как портал. Если я понадоблюсь тебе, просто сожми ее, и моя монета нагреется. Я почувствую это, сожму свою и перенесусь к тебе, где бы ты ни был. Хотя, если честно, я не уверена, что она сможет перенести, к примеру, через океан... Это пробный образец. А Рону я зачарую обручальное кольцо. Оно всегда будет с ним.

Гарри сжал монетку, и Гермиона тут же приложила руку к груди. Она потянула за длинную цепочку, прятавшуюся в шифоне, и показала Гарри точно такую же монету, светящуюся голубым.

— Моя работает так же. Может, это и глупость, но так я тоже всегда буду рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри вместо благодарности.

— И я тебя люблю, Гарри.

Суматоха внизу стала сильнее. Кто-то бегал по двору и таскал какие-то коробки. Гарри привстал.

— Джордж обещал фейерверк. Наверное, нам пора возвращаться.

— Значит, Джинни будет сейчас бросать букет. Черт! Я должна быть там!

Гермиона подобрала подол и собралась уже бегом броситься обратно, но Гарри удержал ее за руку.

— Обещаю, что всегда буду рядом, — сказал он еще раз и хитро улыбнулся. — Спорим, что я добегу назад быстрее?

— Это нечестно! Я же в туфлях!

Но Гарри только рассмеялся. Он побежал, все еще сжимая ее руку. Гермиона не отставала. Платье сильно сковывало движения, но она чувствовала себя куда легче, чем раньше.

***

— Пора признать, что обещание мы сдержали, — говорит Гарри. — Если бы не ты и мысль о детях, не знаю, что бы было со мной сейчас.

— Рано подводить итоги, — Гермиона запускает пальцы ему в волосы. — Впереди еще целая жизнь.

— Даже если дети будут против, мы все равно останемся вместе, пусть и без этого.

Гарри поворачивается к ней и нежно целует, легко прикусывает ее нижнюю губу, ведет подрагивающими пальцами по шее. Гермиона подается к нему всем телом и вздыхает, но их прерывает стук, приглушенный вскрик, звук возни и неясного спора.

Она соскальзывает с колен Гарри и бежит, врезаясь в мебель, к лестнице.

— Роза? Хьюго? Вы целы?

— Все в порядке, мам! Минуту, — отзывается Роза.

Гарри зажигает свет и идет следом. Гермиона стоит на нижней ступеньке лестницы, ее грудь вздымается, а глаза лихорадочно блестят. Наверху что-то с жаром обсуждают, и Гарри кажется, что голосов там куда больше, чем жителей дома. Наконец хлопает дверь. На площадке появляется Роза в пижаме, пунцовый Альбус, смущенные Хьюго и Лили. Джеймс с треском аппарирует на середину лестницы.

— В общем, — Джеймс взлохмачивает волосы, — мы все обсудили, и мы не против.

Лили пищит что-то взволнованно сверху, но Альбус толкает ее локтем в живот, и она замолкает.

— Да, это странно, но мы привыкнем. Только, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от поцелуев у нас на глазах. Хотя бы на время.

Джеймс быстро спускается к ним, хватает отца за руку, сжимает ее и пулей летит обратно, к остальным. Гарри готов поклясться, что Джеймс, этот бесцеремонный сорванец, смущен и даже — наверное, впервые в жизни — покраснел.

— Не волнуйся, мы отправимся домой так же, как пришли сюда, — говорит он, хватает Лили за шиворот и тащит в спальню.

Роза улыбается, Хьюго кивает, и они уходят. На площадке второго этажа остается только Альбус. Он стоит, переминаясь с пятки на носок, и смотрит на отца с непонятным выражением.

— Если бы мама могла нас видеть, ей бы это не понравилось, — говорит он наконец. — Но она бы поняла. И я постараюсь понять, — добавляет он и уходит.


End file.
